Maffiaföld meghódítása tíz lépésben
by Emeshe
Summary: Mi lett volna, ha... drabble/egyperces sorozat, avagy a mese, amikor Avis a DGM világa helyett a Katekyo Hitman Rebornéban kötött ki. Ki hitte volna, az esés víz nélkül igen fájdalmas tud lenni, a maffia külsejű pasasok gyakran tényleg a maffia tagjai, és a rózsaszín hajú méregkeverők szeretete egyenesen arányos a védőamulettek hatékonyságával.


**Extra történet a _Fekete romok alatt _című DGM fanfictionömhöz (link: s/7065215/1/Fekete-romok-alatt). Minimális áthallás lehetséges, amúgy csak OC-ben egyezik a két sztori. **

**Minden jogos cucc, amit a KHR esetében le kell szögezni. Avisék és univerzumuk ellenben az én tulajdonomat képezik, minden elcseszettségükkel együtt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero<strong>

Lyssu aggódva bámult arra a pontra, ahol pillanatokkal ezelőtt még az apró torzulás lebegett, ami a két dimenzió között nyílt hasadékot jelezte. Avis azóta már abban a világban van, ahova _ők _küldeni akarták, ki tudja, mi célból…

Csupán nem pontosan _azon a helyen._ Profi boszorkány volt, hát ügyesen belecsempészte a pentagrammába azt az apró módosítást, ami a barátnőjét (Most már _ex_-barátnőjét, emlékeztette magát. Nincs az az isten, akiért Avis hajlandó lenne megbocsátani neki az árulását.) lehetőleg máshova juttatta. Mondjuk, olyan két-háromszáz kilométerrel arrébb a kijelölt helyszíntől.

Csak ennyit tehetett érte, és nem volt elégedett. Talán inkább figyelmeztetnie kellett volna rá, mi vár rá, mielőtt elkezdi a varázslatot. De most már egyértelműen késő.

Leguggolt, hogy eltűntesse az apró módosítás utolsó nyomait – nem mintha bárki képes lett volna kiszúrni, maximum csak egy tapasztalt boszorkány vehette volna észre hosszabb szemlélődés után –, de mielőtt bármihez is nekiláthatott volna, észrevett valamit, amitől képtelen volt mozdulni.

Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy ez a jel nem így nézett ki. A kristály se ilyen szögben állt. Lyssu agya meglódult, ahogy próbálta feldolgozni, mikor történhetett ez, és mit is jelent pontosan. Talán Avis rúgta fel menet közben? Vagy csak a vákuumtól sérült?

– A francba – suttogta, ahogy lehuppant a földre továbbra is a hibára meredve. – _A kurva életbe._

Lyssu nem tudta, hogy nevessen vagy sírjon.

Mindenesetre a tényeken már semmi sem változtathatott: Avis valószínűleg nem a kijelölt helyre érkezett, de nem is a Lyssu által megszabottra.

Nagyon nem.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

Az érkezésnél csak az utána következő szituáció volt kellemetlenebb.

Avis úgy érezte, hogy a becsapódást követően kábé minden csontja eltört, vagy legalábbis megrepedt, ráadásul a szédülés talán még egy enyhe agyrázkódást is sejtetett a háttérben. Pedig nem eshetett olyan magasról, maximum tíz méter. Volt már rosszabb is.

Ha legalább valami vízbe érkezik… mondjuk egy szimpatikus kis tavacskába vagy tengerszembe, azt nagyon tudta volna értékelni. Nyilván kevésbé fájt volna (remélhetőleg) az egész esés. A fenébe is Lyssuvel meg az őrült kísérletes ötleteivel, ezúttal kicsit tényleg sikerült túllőniük a célon, hogy egy másik világba érkezzen, ki tudja, hova…

Apropó. Tényleg, hol is volt?

És ekkor következett az a nagyon kellemetlen szituáció, ami majdnem kitörölte a fájdalmat a fejéből. Körülötte (bár ezt már jóval ezelőtt fel kellett volna mérnie, pont, ahogy tanították, de kit érdekelt, ha nyilvánvalóan az elmúlt fél percben úgyse változott semmi?) legalább fél tucat maffiózó külsejű alak állt, mind fegyverrel a kezében. Táj: akár egy nukleáris sivatag, legalábbis az a pár tucat fa ott biztosan elszáradt, mintha valami kiszívta volna belőlük az életet. Törzsükön gyanúsan füstölgő pacák éktelenkedtek, ahogy a fűben is, bár ott még mintha valami lila árnyalatot is kölcsönöztek volna a természetnek.

Már ami maradt belőle.

Ez a pusztításnak egy műalkotása, döntötte el Avis, majd lazán mosolyt varázsolva az arcára felemelt kézzel intett az embereknek:

– Helló! Meg tudnák mondani, merre találom a legközelebbi kórházat? Azt hiszem, van pár törött bordám.

A döbbenetet a zavar összetéveszthetetlen jelei váltották fel a nagy többség arcán, amiből Avis arra a sajnálatos tényre mert következtetni, hogy valahol valamit nagyon sikerült figyelmen kívül hagynia.

– Ki vagy? – szólalt meg mögötte egy hang, ami üde változatosságként valószínűleg nőtől érkezett. Vagy inkább lánytól. Az angolba keveredett némi akcentus, amit Avis nem tudott hova tenni, főleg, hogy a fordítóamulettje a nagy részét lefedte. Talán valami spanyol. Vagy olasz. Az utóbbi legalább megmagyarázná a maffia-feelinget.

A lány hátrapislogott a válla felett – a nyaka közben hangosan reccsent, hogy a fájdalomtól egy pillanatra elakadó lélegzetről ne is essék említés –, és szembetalálta magát a csoport eleddig láthatatlan tagjával, aki cseppet sem illet a pusztítás közepére: egy fiatal lánnyal, aki talán egy évvel lehetett nála idősebb.

És akinek _rózsaszín _haja volt.

Legalábbis a vörösnek maximum a közelében járt, de ahhoz túl fakó, döntötte el a lány. Viszont nem is anime-rózsaszín vagy pink, nem halványka, és nem…

– Avis vagyok – mutatkozott be egy angyali mosoly kíséretében, elnapolva a hajproblémát. – Kicsit elcsesztünk a barátnőmmel egy kísérletet. Meg tudnád mondani, milyen országban vagyok éppen?

És melyik világban? Ahogy a szokott mágikus rezgéseket kereste, csupán szikrákra sikerült ráhangolódnia. Furcsa, színes szikrákra, már amennyire a színeket lehet érzékelni.

– Sőt, egy kórháznak is nagyon örülnék – folytatta azért. Teljesen mindegy, előfordul az ilyesmi, legalább angolul beszélnek. Csak pozitív dolgokra szabad gondolni, mint például hogy eshetett volna a tizenkilencedik századba is… Ó, a francba. – És egy dátumnak is, ami azt illeti, a torzulások és hasadékok sajnos az időre is vonatkoznak. Bár ebben Lyssu a profi.

Lyssu egy pentagram tervezése közben kiszámolja a megfelelő koordinátákat ÉS még az időkülönbséget is. Nem mintha eddig kísérleteztek volna tér-idő hasadékokkal, de Avis sosem kételkedett barátnője képességeiben.

– A nevem Bianchi – mutatkozott be a lány. – Tessék, ettől jobb lesz – dobott oda neki egy, a táskájából elővarázsolt üdítőt, miközben elsétált mellette. – Egy pillanat, és jövök.

A másik kezében egy tál gőzölgő, lila színű pitét tartott. _Vagy füstölgő, _gondolta Avis, miközben kinyitotta a dobozt. Az is füstölgött. Lila színnel.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott azon, mérgezett-e, vagy esetleg ez csak a világ sajátossága, azután belekortyolt. Mögötte fájdalmas sikolyok és fegyverropogás hangzott fel, így a biztonság kedvéért felhúzott maga mögött egy kristályfalat – a belépése után úgyis mindegy, milyen képességeket produkál, egy dimenzióugrásnál semmi sem lesz látványosabb.

Az üdítő nem is volt rossz, bár az általános mérgek elleni amulettje kicsit felmelegedett a fülében, és a talizmános karkötő is mintha megremegett volna. De ezt leszámítva tényleg jobb volt, mint egy Pepsi.

Bianchi visszalépett mellé, és fél percig csak nézte, ahogy Avis boldogan szürcsöli az italt. Volt valami a tekintetében, amit a lány nem tudott hova tenni.

– Ez finom volt – jelentette ki végül a mágus, megtörve a csendet. – Kösz. Honnan van?

A lila füst egyre magasabbra szállt, elérve egy felettük átszálló varjúcsapatot. Avis merengve nézte, ahogy pár madár a hatására zuhanórepülésbe kezd a föld felé, majd… becsapódik. Akkor nem csak valami ügyes hallucinogén anyag volt, ami őrült mutatványokra sarkall mindenkit…

– Kórház? – kérdezte végül, amikor a harmadik madár két méterre mellettük csapódott földre.

Bianchi bólintott, még feltápászkodni is segített neki.

És ez egy kissé ugyan kiegyensúlyozatlan, de mindenképpen _halálosan _szép kapcsolat kezdete volt.

* * *

><p><strong>Due<strong>

Bianchi először nem volt biztos benne, miért is maradt Avis Nolannel, aki szó szerint a semmiből pottyant az élete kellős közepére.

Természetesen az már pozitívan hatott a kapcsolatuk fejlődésére, hogy az első alkalommal nem esett össze holtan az egyik speciális kólájától. Azután a különleges pizza-specialitásától. Majd a sajátkészítésű ebédtől, a kórházi látogatása során hozott süteményektől, attól a borzalmasan elrontott hamburgertől, a kínai mézes csirkétől, a spagettitől, a kórházból kikerülés után pedig egyszerűen a reggelitől, ebédtől, vacsorától, nassolástól…

Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, eleinte irritálta a tény. Ő volt a Mérges Skorpió, még sosem vallott kudarcot a főztjével, erre itt egy egyszerű civil, aki minden ételt megdicsért (kivéve a hamburgert, de azt még Bianchi se adta volna ki a kezei közül nyilvánosság előtt), nem hajlandó meghalni, és nem is annyira civil…

Talán az is szerepet játszott a dologban, hogy látta azokat a kristályokat, amiken a golyó se hatolt át. Vagy az, hogy bár Avis az első két hónapban még kissé esetlen volt, és a saját lábában legalább annyiszor botlott meg, mint ahány lépcsőről lezúgást produkált, hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy közel se tehetetlen…

Vagy ártatlan, de az mindegy.

Bianchi szeretett sósan főzni. Avis szeretett enni. És hamarosan kiderült, hogy csapatként is remekül tudnak dolgozni.

– Szerinted rám mikor fognak nevet aggatni? – érdeklődött a kristálymágus a negyedik hónapban. – Úgy értem, te vagy a Mérges Skorpió, és már hallottam ezen kívül több jelzőt is, a fele viszont borzalmasan nevetséges, és fájdalmas még csak _belegondolni is_, hogy mit fognak kitalálni _nekem_ ezután… – halt el a hangja, a famíliákat tanulmányozva. – _Vongola? _Komolyan? Ki találta ki ezt a nevet? Várjunk csak, _Bertesca?! Festőállvány?!_

– Kis lőtorony.

– Még így is gáz – húzta el a száját. – Azt hiszem, nem akarom tudni, milyen részeg volt az első generáció, amikor kitalálta ezt…

Azok a fordítóamulettek érdekesen működtek, döntötte el Bianchi. Avis próbálta elmagyarázni az alapkoncepciót, de onnantól, hogy kiderült, a viselő ettől függetlenül nem fog beszélni az adott nyelven, valahogy értelmét vesztette az ügy.

– Tomaso… Bianchi, most ölj meg – nyúlt végig a kanapén a lány.

–… kész a vacsora.

Szabadúszó bérgyilkosok is társulhatnak, döntötte el Bianchi. Avist pedig nem holnap fogják megölni, az biztos.

És igyekezett nem gondolni arra, mennyire üdítő dolog, ha valaki elé bármit pakolhat, lila füst és mérgező párlatok ide vagy oda.

* * *

><p><strong>Tre<strong>

Avis óvatosan megbökte a lábával a tetemet.

– Ez… igazán édes – ismerte el végül. – Még csak nem is látszik rajta, hogy halott. _Annyira – _tette hozzá, amikor a hullában ott maradt a cipője nyoma. A hús és az izomzat már inkább egy napon felejtett gyurma állagát idézte a méreg hatására: akármit nyomtak hozzá, annak felvette az alakját.

– Ó, Romeo – motyogta Bianchi, könnyekkel a szemében.

– _Miért vagy te Romeo_ – folytatta Avis zavartalanul. – _Tagadd meg atyád, és dobd el neved!_* Nos, úgy látszik, tagadni nem tudott.

Ilyen szempontból a két világ nagyon hasonlított egymásra. Itt is körülbelül ugyanolyan mennyiségben hullottak az emberek, mint a sajátjában – annyi volt a különbség, hogy a világ nagy része azért nem értesült erről, merthogy Vindice meg hasonló fenyegetések, és hogy ezúttal Avis kissé jobban kivette a részét a munkából. Nos, élni meg kellett valamiből, ő pedig valahogy az érkezése óta Bianchi nyakán ragadt…

Nem mintha a Mérges Skorpió annyira bánta volna. Eleinte talán, de most? Bár Avis biztos volt benne, hogy kezdeti barátságukat nagyban befolyásolta a tény, hogy a mágus minden evilági méreggel szemben ellenállónak bizonyult (hála az amuletteknek), éppen ezért értékelni tudta a lilán füstölgő ételek valódi ízét is.

Avis az elején még ódzkodott a dologtól – elvégre embereket kell ölni, nem árnyakat pusztítani, esetleg kattantabb lényeket, és még teljesen józannak is vallotta magát, nem úgy, mint _egyesek_, akik néha kinyírták az aktuális évfolyam felét odahaza –, de valamiből meg kellett élni.

És a maffiavilágban igen népszerű az a gyilkosság, amiben még csak az eszköz sem _létezik_, amivel elkövették.

Ja, kristályok.

De Romeót nem ezzel intézték el. Ez Bianchi személyes kis bosszúhadjárata volt, miután a srác…

Megcsalta őt. _Hát igen, kezdj egy kicsit alacsonyabb kategóriával a következő életben, haver. _Avis amúgy sem csípte igazán Romeót. Bianchi viszont szinte már nyálasan fennkölt szintre emelte minden egyes szerelmét.

Azután örömkönnyeket hullajtott, amikor valami csúnyát tettek vele, ő pedig megrendezhette nekik az utolsó vacsorát. Pár hónap alatt ehhez is hozzá lehet szokni.

Igen. Elég ijesztő ez a világ, de nem annyira vészes, mint a sajátja, döntötte el. És legalább egy barátja van, boldogulni képes…

…és Romeo amúgy is egy seggfej volt.

* * *

><p>*Shakespeare: Rómeó és Júlia. Nem tudom, ki fordítása, fejből idéztem. Valószínűleg azé, akitől általában olvassa mindenki, aki nem a rövidítettbe vág bele./

* * *

><p><strong>Quattro<strong>

Reborn egyetlen dolgot nem szeretett a sok másik, szintén irritáló tulajdonságán kívül Avis Nolanben: lenyomozhatatlan volt.

Nem, persze, megtalálta a „múltját", amit a Mérges Skorpió hozott létre számára a lány felbukkanását követő hónapban, de ettől eltekintve Avis Nolan nem létezett addig a pillanatig, amíg Bianchival meg nem jelent egy Firenzéhez közeli kisváros kórházában enyhe agyrázkódással, zúzódással és egy bordatöréssel.

És ha Reborn valamit igazán utált, azok a maffiavilágban felbukkanó tehetséges, _lenyomozhatatlan _egyének voltak. Avis Nolan a forrásai szerint nem volt képzett a lőfegyverekkel – szánalmas –, ellenben a pengék széles választékával könnyedén boldogult, nem okozott neki gondot a pusztakezes harc, és úgy ette Bianchi ételeit, mint mások a pizzát.

– Másik világ – magyarázta, egy kristályból készült pengével játszva, miközben Bianchira vártak. Ez már akkor volt, amikor a Mérges Skorpió Reborn negyedik szeretőjeként tündökölhetett. Ami azt illeti, tündökölt is, legalábbis biztosan jobban, mint Romeo mellett. – Ahonnan származom. Nem ez a dimenzió.

Reborn nem reagált, persze, de ettől függetlenül figyelt, a szkepticizmusa ellenére is, Avis Nolan pedig felhajította a pengét, és egy csettintéssel eltüntette. Ez nem volt trükk – a bérgyilkost nem lehetett holmi szemfényvesztéssel átvágni, ő _profi _volt –, de nem is létezett rá teljesen értelmes magyarázat se.

De ebben a világban sok mindennel hasonlóan állt a helyzet.

Reborn akkor se volt boldog. Egy hűség szempontjából szabadúszó anomália senki kedélyét nem dobta fel túlzottan, és már több _famiglia _főnöke is felfigyelt a lányra. Persze csak az alacsonyabb rendű családok, és jelenleg amúgy is mindenkit lekötött az Estraneo-ügy. A Vongola is a saját belügyeivel volt elfoglalva – ha így folytatják, pár éven belül egy örökös se marad, aki a tízedik generációt vezethetné, komolyan –, de utána…

– Persze lehet, jobb lenne nem reklámozni lépten-nyomon – folytatta Avis. – De Bianchi tudja, és igazából tök mindegy, ki mit kezd vele, mert ez a világ kellően elcseszett ahhoz, hogy passzoljak bele. Amúgy meg, nyílt titkokat senki sem tud zsaroláshoz használni.

Rebornban kelletlen… egyetértés ébredt. Nem tisztelet, még véletlenül sem, ezt csak nagyon kevesen érdemelték ki, és az amatőr közel sem állt hozzá. De valóban, ami a maffiavilág része, az ottmarad, a Vindice erről gondoskodik, ha pedig Avis Nolan „titkát" mindenki tudni fogja, hogyan használnák bárhogy ellene?

A lány vigyora határozottan büszkének tűnt.

– Amúgy pedig cuki kaméleon – tette hozzá teljesen véletlenszerűen. Leon Reborn válláról a „beszélgetés" kezdete óta nem vette le a szemét az amatőrről. – Tisztára, mint Pascal az _Aranyhaj_ból.

Leon ezt bóknak vette, Reborn kevésbé, de azért villantott rá egy arrogánsan lenéző vigyort.

Igen, ez még azelőtt volt, hogy csecsemőtestbe kényszerült volna és ténylegesen is felhasználta a létező összes gyerekes elemet, pusztán a hecc kedvéért…

Az _Aranyhaj _is köztük volt, bármi legyen is az. A címe mindenesetre adott némi kiindulópontot.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinque<strong>

– Reborn elment – zokogta Bianchi. Ölében egy hatalmas bödön, valószínűleg normális ember számára halálosan mérgező fagyival bámult elkeseredetten a belépő Avisra, aki hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak elvállalt volna még egy megbízást az estére.

Ha más nem is, a méteres papírzsepi kupac és a tévében a _Titanic _együttese határozottan rossz előjelnek számított.

– Hogy mi? – nyögte ki végül.

– _Elmeeeeent _– nyüszített Bianchi, akár egy gazdátlan, sorsára hagyott kiskutya. Vagy skorpió.

Tudnak a skorpiók nyüszíteni?

Avis lázasan próbálta az elmúlt napokban összekapart informciómasszából összerakni a képet: Vongola, a szisztematikusan kiirtott örökösök, Primo vonal, mégisvanörököscsaknemtudnikiaz, Reborn, Vongola, ismét csak Reborn, és ezúttal a kétes oktatási készségei is…

– Hoppá, csak nem…

– A Decimót kell tanítania. _Japánban._

Avis egyből megértette a lényeget. Egy olyan lény számára, mint Bianchi, a távkapcsolat nem volt kivitelezhető opció. Ami azt jelentette, hogy…

– Király, mindig is el akartam jutni Japánba – vigyorgott.

Ó, te jó ég, mennyi mangát tud majd ott beszerezni! És mellesleg a yaoi hazája is, és…

* * *

><p>Igazság szerint ha ennyi lett volna, akkor Sawada Tsunayoshinak <em>talán <em>nem kellett volna elviselnie fél tucat gyilkossági kísérletet a hírhedt Mérges Skorpiónak köszönhetően.

De nem így történt, ugyanis Avis Nolan botor módon hozzátette:

– A Decimo nem lehet probléma.

* * *

><p>Normális ember számára a mondat jelentése így hangzott:<p>

– A kapcsolatotok pont elég fura Rebornnal, mióta a bérgyilkosból édes kis baba lett, egy leendő maffiafőnök oktatása a háttérben nem állhat az utatokba. Lesz a párkapcsolatra is idő bőven.

Bianchi fordítása:

– Egy leendő maffiafőnök se állhat közétek, még ha az a hatalmas Vongola család örököse is. Elintézzük a Decimót. Segítek.

* * *

><p>– Szerintem az anyjától örökölhetett némi plusz ösztrogént. Vagy X-kromoszómát – bizonytalanodott el Avis a sikoltozva menekülő <em>Decimo <em>láttán. – Ez a hang egyszerűen _túl magas._

Ha a maffiafőnök dolog nem jön be neki, még mindig elmehet szopránnak.

– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Reborn, le sem véve a szemét a negyedik – és egyben eddig utolsó – szeretőjéről és az előle fejvesztve menekülő tanítványáról.

– De Dino-chant is milyen szépen kikupáltad – sóhajtott fel álmodozva a lány, miközben a telefonjával továbbra is filmezte az egész „merényletet". – Mondjuk, ő alapjáraton is az édes lúzer srácra emlékeztetett egy romantikus regényből, akivel végül a főhősnő összejön a suli legmenőbb pasija helyett… Ebből viszont nehéz lesz uke-anyagtól különböző végeredményt kihozni… Sok szerencsét.

– Nincs szükségem szerencsére – igazította meg a kalapját Reborn.

– Aha, tudom – vigyorgott vidáman a lány. – Apropó, Reborn… mikor fogod elárulni, hogyan vagy képes így álcázni magad? – tette fel a kérdést végül. – Minden diák furcsán bámul rám.

– Ne beszélgess cserepes növényekkel, amatőr.

– _Veled_ beszélgetek.

– Én egy növény vagyok.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei<strong>

– Igazság szerint az elméleti rész alapján arra számítottam, hogy nem lesz hatással rám – ismerte be lazán Avis, a fülbevalóját piszkálgatva. Talán jobban zavarta ez a dolog, mint amennyire először kimutatta.

Mukurót nem érdekelte. Maffiasöpredék, meg hasonló, elvégre, és Avis Nolan minden szempontból ezt testesítette meg.

Ha csak a drága Chrome nem szeretné annyira… Akkor Avis meghallhatna egy balesetben, mert _messze ő volt a legidegesítőbb maffia._

(Bár lehet, hogy csak a túlzottan barátságos hozzáállása irritálta, mintha Mukuro csak egy egyszerű ember lenne. Egy dolog volt Sawada Tsunayoshi, és egy teljesen más, ha egy senkiházi _amatőr _produkálta ugyanezt. Igen, Avis Nolan Mukuro _önérzetébe _gázolt, és még csak tudomást sem vett a dologról. Meg a veszélyről. Meg a…)

– Chrome-chan, ezt ki kell derítenünk! – karolt bele a fiatalabb lányba Avis.

És Mukuro biztos volt benne, hogy egyedül Chrome reszketeg mosolya az, ami visszatartja attól, hogy megfojtsa némi indával álmában a bérgyilkost.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato zseniális volt, de akadtak problémák, amikkel nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni.<p>

Ilyenkor persze a másik legjobb megoldást választotta, elvégre, ha az intelligenciája nem győzedelmeskedhet, akkor az erőszak és a dinamitok igen. (Persze az utóbbi időben kissé visszafogta magát, a Tízedik nem örült volna, ha lerombolja a Sawada-házat, ahova Bianchi és Avis gyakorlatilag beköltöztek.)

De Avis Nolan…

– Te egy földönkívüli vagy!

Nos, Hayato hallotta a pletykákat, párhuzamos világról, mágiáról meg hasonlóról, de akárhogy is, a végeredmény ez maradt.

– Igen, ha elvonatkoztatunk a dimenziók közti párhuzamtól, akkor ja, földönkívüli vagyok – ismerte be Avis. – De nem ez a lényeg. Beszélni akarok veled a nővér-szindrómádról. Tudom, hogy Bianchi kicsit rosszul főz, de hidd el, szeret téged. Biztos vagyok benne. Látod, nekem is van egy nővérem, és ő viszont…

És magyarázott, és magyarázott, szörnyű dolgokról, de Hayato egyre inkább csak a _párhuzamot _látta Sienna és Bianchi között.

Így siklott félre Avis azon kísérlete, hogy „összehozza a családot".

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi mindig is könnyen barátkozott – Squalo például az élő példa volt erre, bár a férfi előbb döfte volna gyomron magát a kardjával, minthogy beismerje, igenis <em>jó <em>volt az a néhány… Takeshi edzésnek nevezte, Squalo párbajnak, de a név igazából mindegy is volt.

Így Squalo után teljesen logikusnak tűnt számára az Avisszal folytatott „edzés" is.

(És a változatosság se ártott, hogy végre olyan valakivel harcol, aki nem sértegeti ÉS még hajlandó is beismerni, hogy jól szórakozik.)

A lány stílusa egy teljesen ismeretlen és izgalmas terepet jelentett – mert ki az, aki egy csettintésre tüntet el katanát és hív elő rögtön egy újabbat, csak azért, mert az kényelmesebb.

– Taktikailag megfelelőbb! – állította Avis, és Takeshi csak nevetett.

– Jó kis trükk.

– Az RPG-k már csak ilyenek – vigyorgott rá a lány. _Ha te játszod az értetlent, én is_, üzente.

_Miért?_

_Mert vicces._

És már csak Gokudera dühös képéért megérte. Komolyan, azt a srácot annyira szórakoztató felhúzni…!

(Takeshi a mai napig tagadta a szadista hajlamait. Nem mintha bárki feltételezte volna róla – esetleg csak Tsuna. És a kisember. És az apja. És Avis. És még páran…)

* * *

><p>Bárki, aki Hibari Kyouyát merészelte kérdezni Avis Nolannel kapcsolatban, kapott egy tonfát a képébe.<p>

Persze azok nem tudhatták, hogy Hibari minden maffia-külsejű növényevőre így reagál.

* * *

><p><strong>Sette<strong>

Bianchi végül másfél évvel később fogadta el teljesen, hogy a Decimo családjának a szerves része lett. Valahogy eddig mindig furcsának tűnt, főleg, hogy évek óta csak ő volt, szabadúszó, később Avis, meg _természetesen _Reborn… Most pedig a gyerekek is, Mama, az öccse, a tizedik generáció… Amikor az apja írt neki, évek óta először, hogy szeretné, ha visszajönne a családhoz, Bianchi habozás nélkül vágta a kukába a papírt, mert neki volt családja, és nem lesz maffiafeleség.

(A kukában már ott csücsült szétszórva egy marék hamu, a Hayatónak címzett hasonló tartalmú levél szomorú sorsra jutott földi maradványa, de Bianchi nem tudhatta, hogy a tegnapi robbanás áldozata _ez _volt.)

* * *

><p>Avisra itt nem nehezedtek elvárások, ő pedig magához ölelte a maffiavilágot, és nem engedte volna semmi pénzért, még évekkel később sem. Ez a világ hasonlított az otthonira, minden őrültséggel és abnormalitással együtt. Mágia nem igazán létezett, de helyettesítették a lángok, és ez volt olyan izgalmas, mint otthon, bár tény, hogy eltartott egy darabig, amíg sikerült elsajátítania – valamiért a kristálymágiával csak nehezen jött egyensúlyba. De az eső az eső, majdnem jég, és a folyékony dolgokhoz Narlene-nek hála már alkalmazkodott… Még mindig nem maradt egyszerű, de izgalmas volt.<p>

(Avis ekkor fedezte fel a kísérletezés örömét.)

(Irie Shoichi szintén ekkor szenvedett kábé fél évig tartó görcsben a stressz miatt.)

* * *

><p>Amikor felfedezte a mérgekhez való affinitását, véletlenül megölt három embert.<p>

Baleset volt, de a tények nem változtak, ő pedig jó maffiahercegnőhöz méltóan szemrebbenés nélkül fogadta a tényt, de a fejében csak az az egy gondolat ismétlődött, hogy _valóban ilyen könnyű az egész? _Pár pillanat, némi süti, és vége. Mindenkinek. Automatikusan az öccse jutott eszébe – Hayato még fiatal, de ez errefelé nem jelentett semmit, azon kívül, hogy könnyű célpont. Tennie kellett ellene valamit – természetesen –, és mivel más nem volt rá hajlandó, így ő lépett. Gyengébb mérgekkel.

(És ha Hayato utána évekig az arcára se bírt nézni, ez csak kis ár volt a biztonságáért cserébe.)

* * *

><p>Az esőnek volt értelme, bár egyértelműen nem Gokudera Hayato és Yamamoto Takeshi kapcsolatából kellett kiindulni. Avis szerint a vihar és az eső klappolt, ahogy a nap és a felhő nem igazán – nem mintha a lángok „értelmezésének" lett volna értelme, persze, a Vongola őrzők passzoltak a szerephez, de akkor is, a nap állt minden időjárási jelenséggel ellentétben, nem a felhő, és mégis, Hibari Kyouyától még ő is tartotta a távolságot… Nem mintha Avis ezt bevallotta volna. De igen, ő és Bianchi kijöttek, oktató-partner-lakótárs formában, ahol Bianchi főzött, Avis pedig evett. Vihar és eső. A lángok furák voltak, de sokkal később, amikor a maffiavilágban elterjedt, valahogy el se tudta képzelni nélküle az életét az állandó jelenlétük nélkül.<p>

(A gyűrűk nélkül igen. Azok nagyon, de _nagyon _zavaróak tudtak lenni.)

* * *

><p><strong>Otto<strong>

Dino Cavallone először így találkozott Avis Nolannel:

Gyönyörű, forró, olasz nyári napon, Reborn egyik követhetetlen, értelmetlennek tűnő és egyértelműen szadista feladata alatt, amikor is egy hulla zuhant mellé a semmiből.

Dino ijedtében felugrott, aminek ugyanaz lett a következménye, mint minden más hasonló kísérletének: megbotlott a _levegőben_, és kis híján felnyársalta magát a holttestből kiálló lila kristállyal… Várj, kristállyal?!

– Ó. – Reborn nem erőltette meg magát túlzottan a véleménynyilvánítással.

De ő Reborn volt, a világ legnagyobb és legveszélyesebb bérgyilkosa, erősen szadista beütéssel. (Vagy csak nem rajongott a tanításért, de Dino számára pont ez volt az a tény, ami körülbelül a halálát jelentette volna, így a fiú következetesen nem vette tudomásul.)

– Az amatőr.

– Két év, Reborn, és még mindig így hívsz… – motyogta Dino mellől egy hang. A fiú rémülten fordult oda, és szembetalálta magát egy szöszke lánnyal, aki az előbb még _nem guggolt ott a közvetlen közelében. _Egy darabig pislogtak egymásra, azután az „amatőr" intett egyet. – Ó, helló. Te meg ki vagy?

– Dino… Cavallone – habogta. A lány vetett rá egy százas vigyort, majd felnyalábolta a hullát, mintha az csak valami pihekönnyű zsák lenne.

– Avis Nolan. – Majd kis késéssel, szinte mellékesen hozzátette: – Örvendek, Dino_-chan._

A mosolya… Rebornéra emlékeztette. Dino úgy érezte, a hideg futkos a hátán. _Nem, nem, nem, felejtsd el, semmi köze Rebornhoz, túl fiatal vagyok a halálhoz…_

Ha épp nem azon lett volna, hogy pánikba essen, talán nem marad le a spekulatív pillantásról, amit a tanára vetett a lányra – és később nem éri váratlanul, amikor Avis Nolan újra betoppan. Káosszal együtt.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi ellenben, bár eleinte hasonló módon idegenkedett Avis Nolantől, hamarosan rájött, nem pazarolhat ilyesmire energiát, mikor ott van neki Mukuro, majd Xanxus, később <em>Byakuran <em>– élete megkeserítőinek főbb alakjai.

(A legrosszabb az egészben még nem is az a szakasz volt, amikor megpróbálták megölni. Hanem, amikor már szövetségesek voltak.)

(Nos, enyhe túlzással. Xanxust gyakran a legnagyobb jóindulattal se lehetett volna annak nevezni. Megdöbbentő módon Byakurant annál inkább.)

(Mukuro pedig mindig is kényes téma maradt.)

Szóval igen, Avis Nolan valójában ártatlan volt a maga módján, és nem próbálta aktívan megölni Tsunát. Vagy csak nem tartotta méltónak még a halálra se – az ismeretségük első heteiben a lány kifejtette, pontosan miért is életképtelen és emiatt _halott _a Vongola örököse, de ezzel együtt is egy igazán jó uke.

Sawada Tsunayoshi a mai napig egyik legnagyobb sikerének tartotta, hogy mindössze két év alatt lekaparta magáról ezt a jelzőt. Vérrel és verejtékkel, de lekaparta… épp csak annyi probléma akadt, hogy így a következő szint sajnálatos módon nem a hetero volt, hanem a seme, hozzá egy ingyen háremmel.

Tsunát néha még most is a sírhatnék fogta el, ha komolyabban belegondolt abba, _hogyan _sikerült tisztáznia azokat a fogalmakat, amiket nemhogy egy tinédzser fiúnak nem kéne tudnia, de a világbéke érdekében igazából létezniük se lenne szabad. És ahelyett, hogy Avis Nolan, mint valami későn serdülő, kinőtte volna, a húszas évei közepére továbbra is vidáman lubickolt a fertőben. És hasznosította.

Tsuna elmormogott egy fohászt Giottóhoz, ami inkább átokra hasonlított – miért, mégis miért kellett elindítania ezt az őrültek házát?! –, miközben apatikusan meredt a zokogó bérgyilkosra. Három évvel ezelőtt nyilván egy éles „Hieeee!" kíséretében kiborult volna attól, hogy ennyire nyíltan törnek az életére, de egyrészt azóta élt át már rosszabbat is, másrészt Reborn meg éppen ott állt a háta mögött, és elismerően tekintett a tettesre.

– Beismerem, nem igazán vagyok oda az élőszereplős meleg pornóért – csacsogott a tettes, nevezett Avis Nolan –, de el kell ismernem, egyes esetekben hatásosabb eszköz, mint a rajzolt. Valamiért azt kevésbé veszik komolyan, pedig ugyanúgy a szexről szól.

Tsunának nem volt szüksége semmilyen hiper vagy egyéb érzékre ahhoz, hogy tudja, Avis ezzel a vallatásával Reborn szemében sikeresen lerázta magáról az amatőr nevet. Mert Hibari megverhette ugyan a bérgyilkost, de úgy tűnik, az csak a teljes lelki terrorba roppant bele.

(Hibari nem volt boldog emiatt. Mukuro ellenben mintha szintén értékelte volna a szadista kreativitást, ami Tsuna szemében egyenértékű volt egy újabb káosszal, ami sajnálatos módon _még több _papírmunkát jelentett újabban.)

Tsuna még egyszer, utoljára a merénylőre nézett, akiről lerítt, hogy ha nem lenne lekötözve, már rég kikaparta volna a saját szemét. A fenébe is, pontosan tudta, min ment keresztül az elmúlt másfél órában…

Mégis, amikor a kínzás után futni hagyta, rájött, nem az együttérzés vezérelte. Inkább Reborn. Pontosabban a tanára hatása, aminek hála valami beteg, manipulatív beütés átragadt rá is az évek során – mert meg sem lepődött, amikor a bérgyilkos családja konkrétan kivonult Olaszországból, hogy minél messzebb kerülhessenek a Vongola székhelyétől. Az áldozat állítólag soha nem épült fel a traumából.

Tsuna ezt a pillanatot – amikor rájött, kicsit többet tanult Reborntól a kelleténél – azonban körülbelül olyan sokként élte meg, mint amikor Avis egy gyönyörű, napfényes tavaszi napon elé állt, és büszkén közölte vele, hogy immár _seme _lehet.

* * *

><p><strong>Nove<strong>

Avis úgy gondolta, az egész párhuzamos-univerzumos-jövős-múltos ügy nagyon menő. Persze sokan nem értettek egyet vele, de ez manapság a legkevésbé se érdekelte – és valahol mélyen hajlandó volt bevallani magának, hogy ő is csak azért hangsúlyozta ennyire ki, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy tíz év múlva, kábé a pusztulás szélén, egy föld alatti bunkerben is ugyanúgy volt családja. És a család szót használhatta rájuk, ennek a világnak minden értelmezésében.

(És egy vőlegénye is volt. Úristen. Volt. Egy. Vőlegénye. De ezen az idővonalon egyelőre csak kerülgették egymást, és Reborn nem átallott gyötörni őket emiatt már lassan három éve.)

Szóval igen, ezek az emlékek, bár vele nem történtek meg, és mégis, egyfajta biztosíték volt. Meg a jövő technológiája is kábé egy sci-fit idézett, és Avisnak rendszeresen sikíthatnékja támadt az izgatottságtól, ha csak belegondolt. Irie Shouichinek meg gyomorgörcse, ha meghallotta ezt a hangot, de az meg más kérdés.

Mégis… a jövőbe utazás egy dolog, még ha nem is vett részt benne. A múltba egy másik.

Haru elemében volt, már G-vel vitatkozott – jövendőbeli férjének (Avis is fogadott rájuk, túlságosan sokat veszekedtek ahhoz, hogy ne jöjjenek a jövőben össze) feltételezett ősével (ugyanúgy néztek ki, a fenébe is!), aki így most az apósa volt, vagy az ük-ük-ük-apósa, vagy a fene tudja mije.

Feltételezett jövőbeli értelemben, persze.

Bianchi nyugodtan szürcsölgette az immár mérgező teáját, mintha nem az első generáció kastélyába zuhantak volna egy órával ezelőtt, és a nagyon is élő Elenával csevegett. Avis meg titokban hálát adott a prűd XIX. századnak, amiért normálisan felöltözött nőket nem néztek ellenségnek tíz percnél tovább, bár a ruha inkább csak a sokadik öröklési ceremóniának volt köszönhető. (Erről is folytak fogadások, hogy vajon a Vongola mikor adja fel a puccos ünnepséget, és adja át a palástot az új generációnak – lehetőleg két percen belül, mert általánosságban mindig _utána _szakították meg az eseményt őrültek.)

Nos, Alaude mindenesetre ugyanúgy gyanakodott rájuk, mint Hibari tette volna. A hasonlóság (itt is) hátborzongató volt. Avisnak meg csak egy őrült vigyorra futotta.

– Szóval azt mondják, önök a jövőből jöttek – próbálkozott Giotto, kétségbeesetten próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni az őrzőit.

– Francba, utálom az olasz magázódást. – Avisnak csak ennyire futotta. Aztán összeszedte magát, elvégre mégiscsak a főnök-féleségének az ősével dumált. – Amúgy ja. A jövőből. Meg lehet, ezzel elcsesszük az idővonalat, de…

Bianchi akkor rúgta sípcsonton a paradoxon megakadályozása végett, amikor újabb villanás kíséretében a komplett tízedik generáció landolt a kanapékon.

– Remekül meg fogjátok érteni egymást az ük-ük-ük-ükunokáddal.

– Eggyel kevesebb ük, amatőr – szólalt meg Bianchi mellől egy hang. A nő egy éles sikkantással vetette magát Reborn nyakába, aki _a fene se tudja, miért került ide._

(Nem mintha Avisék előzetes érkezésére lett volna épeszűbb magyarázat egy roppantul hibásan működő időutaztató páncélökölnél.)

Mindenesetre Reborn tökéletes úriemberként ült a kanapén, szintén teával a kezében. Avis mégse hagyhatta kizökkenteni magát, amikor Tsunáról lerítt, hogy nemsokára összeszedi magát annyira, hogy megakadályozza a szórakozást holmi paradoxon miatt.

– Az ő őrzői is _teljesen _lököttek és pusztítóak, bár tény, hogy a legújabb renoválás szerintem nagyon jót tett a főhadiszállásnak…

_Bumm. _Valaki akcióba lendült a háttérben. A lány a hangok alapján arra tippelt, Mukuróék épp most pillantották meg Daemon Spade arcát.

(Avis pedig képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a tényt, hogy az első köd őrző neve továbbra is a Daemon Toolsra emlékezteti. A fenébe is, meg kell ezt mondania neki, mielőtt lelépnek innen.)

Giotto arca mintha sápadtabb lett volna a kelleténél, és Avis ismerte már annyira ezt a kifejezést, hogy tudja, a „papírmunka" szócska kering a fejében, akárcsak egy mantra. Tsuna is pont ilyen arcot vágott, amikor Kyoko-chanról kiderült, hogy lehet akármennyire édes, főzni sajnos nem tud. Mármint életveszély nélkül.

A konyha úgy nézett ki utána, mintha egy dühöngő vihar láng használó söpört volna végig rajta.

És igen, ez még csak egy könnyed kis eseménynek számított, mert amikor például Mukuro és Hibari találkoztak „véletlenül", akkor a fél épület romokban hevert egy órán belül. (És csak azért egy órán belül, mert az alapterület egyszerűen túl nagy volt ahhoz, hogy öt perc alatt leamortizálják.)

Elena mosolyogva szemlélte a jelenetet, látszólag neki se akadtak fenntartásai a képtelen helyzet hallatán. – Olyan élénkek, nem? – kérdezte vidáman, megerősítve mindenkiben a hitet, hogy nem véletlenül támogatta annyira a Vongola családot.

Ő se volt teljesen százas.

– Igen – értett egyet Bianchi, továbbra is Rebornba karolva, aki megunhatta a „békét", mert bedobta a bombát:

– Dame-Tsuna, viselkedj _maffia_főnökhöz méltóan!

A hangsúly a maffián volt. Egy hosszú pillanatra megállt az élet.

Mint kiderült, a Vongola korai, polgárőr-stílusú korszakába csöppentek, amikor bűnszervezetre épp csak a „van egy főnök" helyzettel hajazott. Az első generáció, mondhatni, nem igazán volt lenyűgözve.

Másfél hónappal később Avis hálát adott az internetnek és égő áldozatot mutatott be a mikró és a kávéfőző feltalálóinak. Aztán Byakuran mellékesen közölte, hogy amúgy egy másik világbeli Avis Nolan igenis a XIX. században randalírozik, fura lényekre vadászva.

Avis következő felajánlása saját alteregója épségéért szólt, hogy túlélje ezt a szörnyű, modern technológiától mentes korszakot.

(Aztán szakrális szinten vissza is vette, mikor Byakuran mellékesen közölte, hogy az ottani énje találkozott a gyerekkori bálványával. Rohadjon csak meg a XIX. században!)

* * *

><p><strong>Dieci<strong>

Amikor Lyssu elhatározta, hogy Avis után megy, azt hitte, mindenre felkészült. Millió különböző módon képzelte el, hogy a lány új életet kezdett egy gyökeresen különböző világban, minden alap nélkül. Lehet, gonosz, árny-szerű lényeket irt ki pénzért, zsoldos lett, vagy ékszerész, vagy mindegy is, mi, de boldogult. Három hónap alatt elvégre bármire képes az ember.

Lehet, világuralomra tört.

(Nem, de tényleg. Ismerte Avist, ha bekattant, minden reális tervet nélkülözött. És a legrosszabb az volt, hogy még kivitelezte is az elvetemültséget.)

Szóval igen, voltak ötletei. De nem gondolt arra, hogy konkrétan egy huszonéves, _felnőtt nővel _kell szembenéznie.

Amíg náluk három hónap telt el, itt _kilenc év. Kilenc. És év. _Természetesen Avis nem változott annyit, hogy felismerhetetlen legyen, de Lyssunek még így is csak azután esett le, hogy (egykori?) barátnője lábai elé pottyant egy dimenzióhasadékból, amikor az vidáman a nyakába ugrott, és kis híján megfojtotta.

Izé, megölelte.

Narlene még úgy-ahogy elrejtette a döbbenetét, de Joshban nem volt ennyi szégyenérzet, tátott szájjal meredt a lányra… nőre. Avis magassága maximum milliméterekben változott, de a haja már sokkal hosszabb volt, és egy laza lófarokba fogva hordta. Érettebb lett. Josh valószínűleg ezért bámult rá annyira – meg talán realizálta magában a tényt, hogy az esélye nulláról negatívra csökkent, tekintve, hogy immár majdnem egy évtizeddel maradt le korban egy olyan lánytól, aki az idősebb pasikra, meg a rajzolt, meleg srácokra bukott.

– Te jó ég, mit kerestek itt? – vigyorgott rájuk Avis.

– Az egy _jegygyűrű? _– bukott ki Lyssuből a kérdés.

– Aha – nevetett a lány. Nő. Akármi is. – Ha azt nézzük, hogy kábé tizenkét évet kellett erre várnom, időutazós dolog ide vagy oda…

– _Időutazás?!_

– Ja, egyszer. Plusz, amikor egy alternatív jövőből kaptam emlékeket. Nos, igazából csak az számít bele. És ott is _nyolc évig tartott neki…_

– Kinek? – kérdezte Josh, és ha nem lett volna olyan a helyzet, amilyen, Lyssu kiröhögi a hangjába vegyülő ellenségesség és kétségbeesés miatt.

Avis nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon – hogy közöljön velük egy nevet, ami egyiküknek se mond semmit –, amikor kivágódott az ajtó, és egy vigyorgó srác csörtetett be, bambuszkardot lóbálva… Várj, nem, _már nem bambusz._

Lyssu nem volt benne biztos, hogy az első pillanatban látta rosszul vagy a fegyver menet közben tényleg áttranszformálta magát normális karddá.

– Avis! Tsuna kérdezi, hogy kik a behatolók.

Lyssunek eltartott egy darabig, amíg rájött, hogy a fiú _rájuk _céloz, bár igazán leeshetett volna hamarabb is, amikor volt barátnője kézzel-lábbal feléjük mutogatott.

– Az én világomból jöttek – vigyorgott a nő. – És nem ők a behatolók, csak útba estek. Srácok – fordult feléjük –, hihetetlen, hogy semmit sem változtatok. Mennyi idő telt el nálatok? Ja, amúgy ő pedig itt Yamamoto Takeshi… izé, Takeshi Yamamoto. – Lyssuék rájöttek, Avis éppen japánul beszél hozzájuk, de akadt ennél kisebb gondja is. – Takeshi, ők a régi barátaim, Lyssu Arine, Narlene Knox és Joshua Lewis.

Takeshi vidáman integetett, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, minthogy másik dimenzióból látogatók pottyanjanak a házba.

(Később Lyssu megtudta, hogy tényleg így van. Bár az időutazásnál már gyanakodhatott volna.)

_BAMM. _Felettük valami nagy robbanhatott, ami megrázta az egész épületet. A vakolat finom porként szállingózott a fejükre.

– Ó, Hayato megtalálta őket akkor – nevetett a fiú. Kezdett hátborzongatóvá válni, hogy az arckifejezése _állandóan _vidám maradt.

Az ajtó újra kivágódott, és ezúttal egy ősz hajú tinédzser rontott be.

– Baseball-idióta – morogta. (Komolyan, ez egy becenév? Lyssu kezdte érezni a lassan kialakuló tartós fejfájás előszelét.) – Mi a fenét keresel itt?! És te! – bökött Avisra. – Neked Oroszországban kellene lenned _két napja!_

– Bocs, Hayato, Bianchit kísértem vissza. – Avis arcáról szemernyi bűntudatot se lehetett leolvasni, sőt, szinte mintha szadista örömmel vizsgálta volna, ahogy az újonnan érkezett arcából kifut minden szín.

– Azt hittük, te robbantottál – közölte bizalmasan Takeshi is.

– Szerintem Ryohei volt akkor.

– Haha, biztos Lambo csinálta.

Lyssunek az a sanda gyanúja támadt, hogy bár Avis bőven idősebb lehet a fiúknál, érettség terén még az is lehet, hogy elmarad tőlük. Más oka nem lehet arra, hogy ennyire jól kijön velük. Nos, legalábbis az egyikükkel, a Hayato nevezetű nem igazán tűnt barátságosnak.

Közben Narlene óvatosan előrébb merészkedett, menet közben sanda pillantást vetve Lyssure. A boszorkány tudta, mi következik.

– Avis – kezdte a vízmágus. – Ami az idekerülésedet illeti…

– Ó, ne aggódj, tudok mindent.

Avis mosolya hirtelen nagyon más lett. A levegő mintha hirtelen legalább tíz fokot hűlt volna, a lámpák fénye sötétebbnek tűnt.

– Tényleg? – nyikkant Josh, aki végre megtalálta a hangját.

– Ó, igen. És _nagyon szeretnék erről beszélgetni._ Sőt, _égek a vágytól, hogy megismerhessem a történet másik oldalát is. _Alig várom, hogy mesélj majd erről, _Lyssu-chan._

Lyssut kiverte a víz, ahogy Avis szótagonként ejtette ki a nevét, mindezt azzal az őrült mosollyal az arcán. Ó, a francba, lehet, nem a legjobb ötlet volt bűntudattól vezérelve utána jönni…

– De majd később. – A nyomasztó légkör egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt, és a nő hirtelen ugyanolyan ártatlannak tűnt, mint ezelőtt. – Gyertek, bemutatlak titeket a főnökömnek.

– Ne zaklasd a Tizediket! – csattant fel Hayato, de Avis ügyet se vetett rá.

– Imádni fogjátok ezt a világot. Őrültebb, mint a miénk.

_Ezért még meghalsz_, tátogta Narlene és Josh Lyssunek, akit lassan a sírhatnék kezdett kerülgetni. A fenébe is, milyen helyzetbe sikerült keveredniük?

(És szegény Lyssu még nem is tudta, hogy ez később csak rosszabb lesz. Sokkal rosszabb.)

**VÉGE**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzések:<p>

1. A részek címei az olasz számok nullától kezdve. Egy, kettő és társai. Gondolkodtam azon, hogy sorszámként elsőt, másodikat meg a többit kellene írni, de őszintén? Kicsit furán hatott volna szerintem, ha az első nagy rész úgy kezdődik, hogy _primo…_

2. Bianchi eredetileg (a Wiki szerint) 17 éves a cselekmény ideje alatt, én ezt megváltoztattam. Főleg amiatt, mert a korát valahogy képtelen voltam összeegyeztetni Rebornéval, elvégre ők valaha szeretők voltak:P Mivel ezt valahogy csak a csecsemő-dolog előtti időre tudom pakolni, amit én a cselekmény kezdete előtti négy-öt évre saccolnék (írói szabadságra hivatkozva), ezért a 17-ből 4-5 az kicsit fiatal. Reborn sok minden: zseni, bérgyilkos meg hasonlók, de a pedofil gondolatától kissé irtózom.


End file.
